A Spirit's Heart
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Chip and the Beast encounter a ghost from the prince's past.


**A story by guestsurpise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Damion looked at Prince Adam in his beastly form. He felt like he could once again speak to his friend now that Adam's heart was softened since he was cursed.

Damion and Prince Adam were friends when they were younger, but Adam's selfishness drew them apart. Damion died in a war and Adam became prince. Even though it was years ago, Damion's spirit could not rest. He wanted to talk to Adam and connect with him once more before he went into the light.

"Oh Adam, how can I get your attention?" Damion thought, now rattling chandeliers and doing everything to get his attention. He had never spoke outloud because he wanted a moment to speak with his dear friend alone.

Meanwhile…

"I think this place is haunted," Chip stuttered, now looking around in a scared fashion.

"Oh come now Chip. There are no such things as ghosts," Adam chuckled, now reaching down and picking him up. "Come. Let's go and get you ready for bed."

"B-But Prince Adam…"

"Hush now, there is nothing to be afraid of."

And with those words, he walked the child to his room and tried to tuck him in. As he was tucking him in, he felt a breeze go past him.

"Adam…" a voice whispered. Adam turned around and was about to answer, but there was no one there.

"W-What on Earth?" Adam said in surprise.

"Is there something wrong?" Chip asked, now snuggling into the blankets.

"No, nothing is wrong," Adam said, now rubbing a clawed hand over his head. But he turned in concern as he felt another breeze go past him. He growled lowly, sensing someone was there due to his beastly senses.

"Adam, do not fear," a voice whispered. "It's me."

"Who are you?!" Adam hissed, making Chip hug his arm in fear. Even Chip could now hear this voice.

"Adam, don't you recognize my voice?" the voice said.

Adam froze in place. The voice sounded soothingly familiar; like a gentle reminder of his friend from long ago. As Adam was thinking, he saw something slowly beginning to manifest in the middle of the room.

"Adam…" it cooed.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GHOST!" Chip screamed, now jumping up and literally trying to run out the door!

"Wait! Chip wait!" Beast yelled, now running after the younger boy. Damion pouted and followed after them, determined to finally speak to Adam.

"GHOST!" Chip wailed, now almost tripping. The Beast lurched forward and caught the small boy before he face planted on the floor.

"Chip, calm down. It's alright," Beast said, now wiping the boy's hair from his face. Belle and Mrs. Potts were out for the weekend so he was looking after Chip.

"But Master there's a ghost in this castle! We've got to get out of here!"

"Now Chip, there must be some explanation. There is no such thing as…"

"ADAM!" A voice called. Both looked up at the stairwell and saw a young man's spirit floating down towards them. "Will you stay in one spot so that I can talk to you?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chip screamed, now jumping up and running. Adam stood still in shock as the spirit of his old friend came forward.

"Adam? Adam, are you not going to speak with me?" Damion said with a smile.

"Stay away from me! This is some sort of trick! Damion is dead!"

"Yes, I am. But I am similar to an angel now Adam rather than a ghost. I am about to go into the light, but I wanted to talk to you before I go." Damion said.

"Leave me alone!" Adam snapped.

"Are you still angry that I went to war?" Damion said, now arching an eyebrow.

"No, I'm angry that you went and DIED at the war! You left me alone!" Beast snarled, now turning and stomping away.

"Now hold on a minute! Are you going to just ignore me now? If that's the case I will haunt you all night!" Damion said, now diving into the floor and then letting his tail appear and grab the Beast's foot, causing him to stumble down!

"GET OFF ME!" Adam snarled, now clawing at the tail holding his ankle.

"Adam, I must admit that this beastly form is rather fitting for your temper." Damion chuckled, now raising up and tickling him on his ears. The Beast howled in shock. "Amazing. Even as a beast, your ears are still ticklish."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP!" The Beast said, now standing and bolting from the room on all fours. He then noticed the drapes and carpets on his floor wiggling and shifting! Damion wasn't kidding when he said he would haunt him until they spoke. "Get out of here Damion!"

"You know my conditions!" a disembodied voice responded.

"I SAID GO AW…"

"ADAM!"

But it was too late. The Beast tripped down some stairs and twisted his ankle. He pretended it didn't hurt and tried to stand, but he did have a limp.

"Adam, you're hurt!" Damion said, now floating down and trying to feel his ankle.

"Leave it alone! I'm fine," The Beast groaned out.

"Oh stop it Adam! Let's stop pretending now. Our friendship was ruined due to your selfishness and we never got to mend our friendship due to my death. You've held this pain inside of you all this time and I've come to tell you that I'm sorry!" Damion said, now throwing his arms around his furry neck.

The Beast froze and looked away sadly as he gently hugged Damion back. It was hard reliving those old feelings for his best friend.

"I am sorry too Damion. If I wasn't the person I was, none of this would've happened."

"No Adam. I still would have gone to war and I may still have been killed. You could not have changed my death."

"But I could have changed how our friendship ended." The Beast responded sorrowfully.

"What do you mean ended? We are still friends are we not?" Damion asked, now turning his large face to look at him.

"Well, I…I guess."

"Then there is nothing to be upset about Adam. I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then it is settled. When I go into the light, I will request to be your guardian angel." Damion chuckled.

The friends shared a laugh and then looked as a bright light entered the room. Damion turned to Adam and gave him a gentle smile.

"This isn't the end Adam. We're always going to be friends and I will always be a guardian angel to you." Damion said gently, now embracing him once more. The Beast could only wrap his arms around his friend once more and watch him disappear into the light.

After a few moments of processing what happened, Adam found Chip and calmed down the poor frightened boy. After Chip was calmly asleep, the Beast walked out to his balcony and let out a roar that could be heard in the distance, calling out to his dear friend in the heavens.

"Goodbye Damion. I will miss you dear friend." Adam whispered to himself. But he then chuckled because it felt like something was going down his back. He scratched and clawed at his back and pulled out what his was. His eyes then widened in surprise and happiness.

It was a small, white feather that looked like it had been plucked from an angel.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all liked it! I hope you did too RD; I decided to make it a one-shot!**

 **newbienovelistRD: It's okay, Amiga! You did a great job! Thank you so much! :D**


End file.
